Pacifiste
by princessed
Summary: Après avoir quitté l'équipe, Hank Pym se pose beaucoup de questions. Comprend des spoilers de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : heu…

_Pacifiste_

Il est minuit passé. Non, deux heures du matin. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, comme à chaque fois que je me concentre sur un projet scientifique. J'ai faim. Peut-être que je peux encore me faire livrer une pizza à cette heure-ci.

Ah, la pizza… Enfant, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça. En fait, je n'aimais rien de ce que les gosses de mon âme aimaient. J'étais un petit garçon solitaire qui préférait se cacher dans son coin et observer les insectes plutôt que de jouer et me bagarrer avec les autres. Je me sentais seul, différent même. Tous les garçons de mon âge voulaient jouer les gros durs, moi pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils me rejetaient tous.

A huit ans, j'ai fait un exposé sur les fourmis devant toute la classe. J'ai annoncé que si notre société s'inspirait de la leur, on pouvait réduire les frais d'hôpitaux ainsi que la pollution et améliorer le confort de tous les humains. J'étais tout fier de mon projet mais personne n'y a rien compris. Tout le monde a rigolé et m'a appelé « L'Homme-fourmi » pendant une semaine.

La prof, elle, m'a convoquée après les cours. Elle m'a annoncé que mon exposé était au moins du niveau collège et que si, comme je le lui ai répété dix fois, personne ne m'avait aidé à le préparer, il fallait absolument que je saute une classe. C'est comme ça que j'ai sauté plusieurs classes. Tout le monde m'appelait le « petit intello » et je ne me suis jamais senti vraiment proche de ces ados plus âgés que moi, pas plus que des profs, dont l'un m'a un jour carrément dit, je le cite, « _arrête de te la péter_ ». Comme si j'avais choisi d'être trop intelligent pour mon âge ! Je travaillais, je rêvais tout seul dans mon coin et je pensais qu'un jour, je trouverais ma place quelque part.

Il y a eu la fac, mes recherches… Et puis, j'ai rencontré Janet. Elle, c'était la fille chaleureuse et extravertie, celle que tout le monde aimait et qui parlait à tout le monde, et moi, l'intello maladroit, incapable de tenir une conversation normale. On dirait vraiment un couple improbable, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, le courant est passé. Je vous épargne les détails de notre rencontre. Toujours est-il que quelques années plus tard, on travaillait en binôme : je faisais des recherches et elle s'occupait de me trouver des fonds et d'organiser mon agenda.

Jan a trouvé le moyen de me faire rencontrer des gens incroyables, dont Tony Stark et Nick Fury. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez : qu'est-ce qu'un grand rêveur comme moi pouvait trouver à ces deux personnes qui ne font pas vraiment dans l'humanitaire ? Eh bien, disons que j'appréciais leur intelligence et leur détermination, et que pour le reste, je me suis parfois légèrement trompé à leur sujet. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Avec Fury, j'ai aidé à concevoir une prison miniature. J'ai consacré énormément de temps et de passion à ce projet parce que je pensais vraiment pouvoir aider et réhabiliter les criminels qui y séjourneraient. Mon idée était que ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Avec Stark, j'ai travaillé sur Ultron, un robot de mon invention. C'est là que j'ai connu mon premier coup dur : Tony l'a vendu sans mon autorisation.

Ça m'a vraiment dégoûté. J'ai pensé à prendre ma retraite et partir au bout du monde mais Jan m'en a dissuadé. Elle m'a dit, je me souviens encore, « _C'est pas parce qu'on a eu des problèmes qu'il faut se décourager. Tu as un esprit hors du commun, alors sers-t-en. Essaie autre chose_ ! »

C'est tout Janet, ça. Des fois, quand elle vous parle, on a l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde. Je lui ai fait part de mon intention d'aller étudier le vibranium au Wakanda en la remerciant et en lui disant qu'elle allait me manquer. A ma grande surprise, elle a décidé de me suivre, elle qui aime plus que tout le shopping et les mondanités. A ce moment-là, j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous.

On a passé du temps là-bas. J'y ai fait certaines des découvertes les plus intéressantes de mon existence. Cependant, je ne sais pas quels sont les meilleurs souvenirs que je garde de là-bas, les découvertes des particularités chromosomiques des insectes locaux ou les moments d'intimité qu'on avait tous les deux. Parfois, elle me forçait à faire une pause pour prendre un café, on bavardait et on plaisantait. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

On est rentrés aux States. Ensuite, il y a eu la grande évasion. Je n'ai osé le dire à personne mais ce fut un des moments les plus vexants de mon existence. J'avais aidé à concevoir cette prison, après tout. Je pensais vraiment que personne ne pouvait s'en échapper. Pire encore, j'avais consacré du temps à certains des prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient et je pensais vaguement qu'ils m'épargneraient à ce moment-là, ou du moins qu'ils m'ignoreraient. Ce jour-là, mes idéaux en ont pris un coup.

Janet était toute excitée à l'idée de faire partie des Vengeurs. Moi pas. Pour une fois, je me sentais cent fois plus réaliste et moins rêveur qu'elle. Je n'avais d'atomes crochus avec aucun des membres de l'équipe à part elle. Je me sentais incapable de penser comme eux. Dans ces conditions, comment pouvait-on faire semblant d'être une équipe ?

Je vous ai déjà parlé de mes relations avec Tony, le play-boy inventeur milliardaire et philanthrope autoproclamé. J'appréciais toujours autant son intelligence mais son manque flagrant d'humanité m'énervait parfois. Avec Hulk, c'était pire, ou plus simple, je ne sais pas. Ses deux activités préférées consistaient à manger et à écrabouiller, ce qui réduisait singulièrement les conversations. Ironie du sort, j'avais de l'admiration pour Bruce Banner à cause de tout ce qu'il a découvert mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu parler avec lui. Avec Œil-de-Faucon aussi, les conversations étaient plutôt limitées. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ces trois-là, simplement on n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'ondes.

En revanche, le courant passait à peu près avec Captain America. On n'avait pas beaucoup de points communs mais il a toujours eu un côté « vieux sage » que j'admirais en secret. Un jour, il est venu frapper à la porte de mon labo et m'a proposé de me coacher pendant les entraînements. Je crois que c'était une façon polie de me dire qu'il trouvait que je n'assurais pas assez pendant les combats mais c'est comme ça qu'il m'a fait progresser. C'était un très bon professeur, exigeant mais compréhensif. On s'entendait bien malgré nos différences.

J'avais le même genre d'entente polie avec T'Challa, à ceci près que lui ne parlait que lorsqu'il trouvait cela absolument indispensable, c'est-à-dire rarement. Thor, c'était le contraire : il parlait beaucoup. Au début, je pensais que je n'avais absolument aucun point commun avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue par hasard qu'il avait un énorme béguin pour une auxiliaire médicale de New York. Lui n'osait pas dire « je t'aime » à sa Jane, je n'osais pas non plus dire « je t'aime » à ma Jan. Dans le fond, peut-être qu'on se ressemblait un peu…

Et puis, il y a eu le jour où Ultron a pété un câble. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que si j'avais été plus prévoyant, cela ne se serait pas produit. Il aurait pu tous nous tuer ce jour-là. Il a failli avoir Thor, ainsi que sa copine qui se trouvait par hasard dans le bâtiment. Non seulement je suis nul dans mon non-couple, mais en plus je manque de détruire celui des autres.

J'ai longtemps rongé mon frein, et puis j'ai décidé de tourner la page. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire parmi eux. Maintenant, je suis content d'être parti. Il n'y a plus personne pour m'interrompre au beau milieu d'une expérience ou pour me dire que la violence est la solution à tout. Je peux travailler sans être dérangé. Bon, peut-être que mon labo du manoir me manque. Peut-être que j'aimerais bien que Jan se glisse dans mon dos et m'enlace sans prévenir comme elle le faisait parfois. Bon, d'accord, elle me manque.

Elle est sûrement en train de s'amuser avec d'autres personnes. Je n'y peux rien. Jan est comme un papillon, on ne peut pas l'empêcher de butiner à droite et à gauche. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer qu'elle revienne voleter de mon côté.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a un mois, j'ai aidé Scott Lang à libérer sa petite fille. Je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleure façon de dire adieu à ma vie de super-héros. J'ai donné mon passé à ce monsieur, j'ai soupiré de soulagement en pensant que j'avais aidé à sauver une innocente de plus et j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose. Il y a peut-être un peu de nostalgie dans ce geste mais je suis certain qu'il existe d'autres moyens de rendre le monde meilleur. Je ne veux pas continuer à cautionner l'usage de la violence.

Il doit y avoir un moyen… On dit que le cerveau d'un individu moyen ne fonctionne qu'à 10% de ses capacités. Techniquement, c'est faux mais le cerveau évolue et apprend énormément au cours des premières années de la vie, non ? Il doit y avoir une solution pour apprendre encore plus. Si je travaille encore et encore, j'arriverai peut-être à comprendre comment tout cela fonctionne. Je veux trouver d'autres voies et pour cela, je dois changer ma propre façon de penser.

Je ne sors plus de mon labo. Sortir, marcher, faire mes courses, tout cela représente une perte de temps. Jour et nuit, je travaille sur une machine de mon invention afin d'analyser et peut-être de modifier mes propres ondes cérébrales. Il y a un schéma derrière tout cela et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de l'avoir trouvé.

Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai quitté les Vengeurs. Tant mieux. Tant mieux ! Je suis heureux, vous ne voulez pas le croire ? Le prochain qui me dit capable de péter un câble, je le frappe. Oh, je deviens dingue. Il faut que je me repose…

Allumons un peu la télé. Tiens, quand j'étais au manoir, ces messieurs se disputaient souvent pour choisir le programme. J'essayais de les raisonner mais y'avait pas moyen. Au final, c'était souvent Hulk qui choisissait, parfois Clint. Jamais Thor, mais c'était parce qu'il se méfiait de tout ce qui était technologique. Moi, je n'ai jamais regardé le programme que je voulais. Pas une fois…

Je me fais du popcorn et je m'écroule devant la télé. Au manoir, c'était toujours Hulk qui finissait le popcorn. Ah, j'en avais marre. Je zappe et je découvre une adaptation des mythes grecs anciens. On voit Héphaïstos dans sa forge. Tout le monde se moque de lui, c'est un exclu. Il reste tout seul et fabrique des objets divers : les arcs et les flèches d'Apollon et d'Artémis, le char d'Hadès, le bouclier d'Athéna, les armes d'Arès… Tout le monde profite de lui. Personne ne l'aime.

Voilà Aphrodite, la plus belle et la plus désirable des déesses, qui vient vers lui. Elle lui dit qu'il a un talent incroyable, que c'est un génie, qu'elle croit en lui. Il lui fabrique les plus beaux bijoux du monde et ils se marient. Voilà Héphaïstos heureux. Il passe toujours autant de temps dans sa forge et elle lui dit de sortir de temps en temps. Il ne veut tout simplement pas. Alors Aphrodite se met à passer du temps avec Arès, le gars musclé qui ne se pose pas de questions et aime les conflits parce que c'est l'occasion de se défouler sans se casser la tête. Aphrodite trompe son mari. Evidemment, il a de la peine mais personne ne lui donne raison… Il invente un outil formidable pour exposer cette tromperie au grand jour et tout le monde rigole parce que tout le monde pense que sa femme a eu raison de le tromper…

Je coupe la télé. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue : même la télé me rappelle à quel point ma vie est nulle ! Est-ce qu'il faut absolument être un gros dur pour se faire respecter ? N'y a-t-il donc pas de place pour les gens créatifs et pacifistes sur Terre ? Non, je crois que je vais devenir maboul…

* * *

Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller voir un psychiatre. Quand je me réveille le matin, je trouve mon labo en désordre, dans un désordre _différent_ de celui où je l'avais laissé. On déplace mes outils et mes instruments, on mange des repas que je n'ai même pas commandés… Plus étrange encore, j'ai trouvé une tenue jaune bizarre sous mon lit. Jaune… C'est la couleur préférée de Janet, c'était celle qu'elle portait le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Peut-être que mon inconscient essaie de la ramener vers moi.

En essayant de déblayer un peu tout ce bazar, j'ai trouvé des notes laissées par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était le genre de phrases que je n'aurais jamais écrites : _je ferai payer à la Société du Serpent de nous avoir humiliés, je n'ai qu'à les attraper les uns après les autres…_ Le problème, c'était que l'écriture était presque semblable à la mienne. Et puis, cette phrase terrible : _Tout d'abord, me débarrasser de l'Homme-Fourmi. Crève, Héphaïstos !_

J'ai peur, maintenant. J'ai pourtant fermé la porte à clef chaque soir et les rares personnes à avoir un double de cette clef ne sont pas du genre à faire des blagues douteuses. Se pourrait-il que je fasse un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Du calme, il faut que j'analyse ce problème calmement…

J'ai visionné des enregistrements vidéo de mon nouveau labo. Apparemment, j'ai des absences. Parfois, je me comporte de façon étrange. Je fais des plans pour éliminer la Société du Serpent et ensuite, j'oublie tout. Pourquoi eux ? Oh, je sais : on les affrontait quand j'ai réalisé à quel point je n'avais pas ma place parmi les Vengeurs. Ce jour-là, je me suis dit que je ne serai jamais un super-héros lambda, qu'il valait mieux que je parte définitivement. Je suis parti et Jan a préféré rester avec les autres.

Peut-être que ma dernière machine a altéré mon cerveau, ou peut-être qu'elle fait remonter en moi des parties de ma personnalité que j'ai toujours refoulées. Peut-être que mon inconscient essaie de s'identifier à ce que j'ai toujours refusé d'être pour la retrouver, elle. Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû consulter plus tôt. A huit ans, j'ai pleuré en cachette parce qu'on se moquait de moi en m'appelant l'Homme-fourmi. Des années plus tard, j'ai adopté ce nom sans penser à toute la charge émotionnelle qu'il renfermait. Quelle est cette chose en moi qui essaie de tuer ce petit garçon incompris ? Mon inconscient est-il en train de prendre sa revanche sur tout ce que j'ai dû subir ?

Il faut que je parle à Bruce Banner. Pas à Hulk, à Bruce. Il s'y connait en personnalités multiples, il saura m'aider. Merde, je ne trouve plus le téléphone. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver. Oh, peu importe : je n'ai qu'à me cacher dans les fibres du tapis, il ne me trouvera pas.

Il est là, dans mon labo. On dirait presque mon reflet dans le miroir, à ceci près que je n'ai jamais eu ce regard étrange, celui qu'ont eu les prisonniers le jour de la grande évasion. Je sais qu'il est là pour me tuer. Il répète : « _crève, Hank, crève, l'homme-fourmi _! » Et c'est là que je sais à quel point j'ai un gros problème.

Je suis devenu fou.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

C'est Janet qui parle.

J'ai dû supplier Tony pour qu'il accepte de nouveau Hank dans l'équipe. C'est dingue : à une époque, il était prêt à le laisser partir parce qu'il le trouvait beaucoup trop pacifiste. Aujourd'hui, il rechigne à le réintégrer pour la raison inverse !

Je ne le reconnais plus. Le Hank dont je suis tombée amoureuse passait des heures dans les prisons et s'inquiétait du sort des criminels qui y séjournaient. Celui-ci rigole quand il annonce qu'il peut très bien attraper plus de criminels que Clint ou Tony. Il ressemble à ces durs à cuire stéréotypés qu'on voit dans les films. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les gros durs, au contraire : Hulk, Thor et Clint sont mes amis. Seulement, on a déjà assez de durs à cuire dans l'équipe. C'est mon Hank que je veux retrouver.

J'essaie de lui faire retrouver son ancienne personnalité. Je m'arrange pour qu'il rencontre des gens qu'il a connus à la fac, des chercheurs comme lui, des pacifistes qui comprenaient son côté humain et qu'il avait perdus de vue depuis le temps. A chaque fois, c'est pareil : ils partent au bout de dix minutes en disant que ce n'est plus la même personne. Ça me donne envie de pleurer.

Je cache mes larmes. Cependant, j'ai parfois l'impression que l'homme que j'aime est toujours là, quelque part. Hier, à quatre heures, je suis entrée dans sa chambre avec deux tasses de café. C'était un de nos rituels, le café de quatre heures. Il mettait ses instruments de côté, buvait, me parlait de ses recherches et je lui parlais de ma dernière paire de chaussures. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ses théories scientifiques et il ne comprenait rien à mes histoires de shopping mais j'adorais ce petit moment de complicité. D'ailleurs, je crois que lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup.

Hier, quand j'ai apporté le café à son, heu, remplaçant, il l'a bu sans dire un mot. Il me regardait d'un air étrange, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose ou comme si le Hank pacifiste essayait de refaire surface. J'essayais de trouver la force de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, combien je regrettais d'avoir voulu le changer et à quel point le vrai Hank me manquait mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à articuler c'est : « ça te va pas trop, cette couleur ». _Le jaune ne te va pas…_ Quelle réplique stupide !

Il a hoché la tête sans rien dire, l'air troublé. J'ai fini mon café et je suis sortie sans rien ajouter. Je me sens perdue. Par moments, je me demande s'il n'est pas perdu pour toujours, si je ne ferais pas mieux de me résigner…

Non, je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je ne me suis jamais découragée. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverai le moyen de retrouver le vrai Hank Pym, celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Et celui qui n'est pas d'accord, je lui botterai les fesses !

_La fin…_


End file.
